En el reflejo del espejo
by Eve Potter
Summary: Solo frente al espejo, eres tú mismo, solo a través de sus ojos azules conseguiste verte de verdad. SLASH SBLM OneShot


_**En el reflejo del espejo**_

Siempre han decidido por ti, las decisiones eran tomadas por los demás y tú has tenido que acatarlas y seguir adelante. Tus padres, tus profesores incluso tus amigos han tomado las riendas de tu vida.

Ellos te han modelado, tu forma de ser, tu carácter es fruto de las decisiones de los demás, y aunque en el fondo – muy en el fondo – algo dentro de ti te pedía a gritos que cambiaras, nunca has sido capaz de hacerlo. Querías gritar "NO", pero solo asentías y un tímido sí resbalaba de tus labios.

De cara a la galería, lo tienes todo dinero, fama y belleza, estás rodeado de gente que te halaga, de lacayos y subordinados que besan el suelo por donde pisas, y tú mantienes esa pose, ese estilo de vida que todos creen que llevas, porque una de las cosas que te han enseñado en casa, es que las apariencias lo son todo.

De puertas para adentro, odias tu dinero, tu fama y hasta tu belleza. No soportas a quienes intentan camelarte, a los que van detrás de ti, solo por quien eres, en realidad por quien representas ser, porque tú no eres ese que todos ven cuando sales de tu cuarto. Tú eres quien se refleja en el espejo.

Desnudo te observas detenidamente, palidez extrema en tu piel, rasgos duros en tu rostro, y ojos fríos como el hielo, capaces de traspasar muros e incluso derribarlos. Ese eres tú, un simple mago que siente, que padece, que respira, que anhela, porque también tienes tus aspiraciones, porque hay algo que deseas más que nada, porque ese algo te ha hecho descubrir que eres más de lo que ellos ven.

Porque ahora, por primera vez, te ves en el reflejo del espejo.

No anhelas la riqueza que algunos envidian de ti, no quieres la fama que te persigue, y cambiarias toda tu belleza simplemente por un segundo a su lado. Destrozarías a todos lo que se ponen a tus pies solo por una mirada que te dijera algo más que el desprecio que te muestra cada vez que os cruzáis

Quieres que él te vea como te ves ahora, siendo tú mismo, desnudo sin ninguna mascara, sin ninguno reflejo que no sea ese cuerpo casi adulto, esos ojos apagados que brillan como nunca lo han hecho cuando le ves fugazmente en el comedor, o paseando por los jardines de la escuela. Deseas tanto que él sea quien te vea como eres, como eres por él.

Tan despacio que alguien diría que todo sucede a cámara lenta te vistes, prenda a prenda, observándote, viendo como cambias, como te conviertes en ese ser que tanto odias. Que él tanto odia.

Y desesperado por no poder cambiar, por hundirte cada día un poco más en tu propio dolor sales de tu habitación. Con la cabeza alta, el porte elegante y la mirada más fría que puedes mostrar, porque ante todo y por todo eres un Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy.

Un sábado como aquel, víspera de un gran partido de quidditch, todos están más pendientes de los entrenamientos y de los jugadores de ambos equipos que de otra cosa, por eso decides que tú pasaras el día solo. Alejado de esos falsos amigos, de esas personas que te flanquean y te arrebatan poco a poco tus ganas de vivir. De camino a la biblioteca decides que hace un día demasiado bueno como para encerrarte, y que ya que no vas a rodearte de aquellos miserables, por una vez en tu vida, vas a ser tú mismo, fuera de las cuatro paredes de tu habitación.

Caminas por los alrededores del lago, hacia la zona más alejada buscando un lugar donde nadie pueda verte, miras atrás con asiduidad buscando alguien que pueda descubrirte pero por suerte a esas horas Gryffindor entrena en la pista central, y todos están allí. La túnica te la quitaste hace ya algunos metros, la llevas colgada de tu brazo derecho, la corbata perdió su nudo hace un par de minutos, y te estás planteando seriamente desvanecer el jersey, porque ¡Qué demonios! hace calor, y tú quieres disfrutar de ello.

La túnica hace las veces de manta, y el jersey de almohada te recuestas a la sombra de un árbol milenario, y dejas pasar el tiempo. Porque hoy quieres ser tú, y no lo que ven los demás.

El calor y tal vez el cansancio acumulado tras noches de tórridos sueños, pueden contigo y terminadas dormido a la sombra de aquel árbol. Durante tu sueño, no eres Lucius Malfoy, eres un anónimo estudiante que goza de los privilegios que tú anhelas, la libertad que ansias y el hombre al que amas.

Lástima que sea un sueño, y que la ligera brisa que se ha levantado te despierte, porque podrías quedarte en ese mundo de sueños más de lo que nunca has podido imaginar. Suspiras y abres lentamente los ojos sonriendo cuando los rayos de sol dan calor a tu rostro.

Creía que los Malfoy no sonreían

… - estrechas los ojos y volteas la cabeza para observar con detenimiento la figura que se apoya con pose demasiado engreída sobre el palo de su escoba. Tu rostro no da muestras de el festival de sentimientos que se han agolpado de repente en tu estomago. Rabia por haber sido pillado en un momento de flaqueza, incredulidad por su cercanía. Y un mar de nervios revueltos, porque él tenía que ser quien viera esa parte de ti, si bien es cierto que querías que fuera él quién lo descubriera, ahora, tienes miedo, porque te sientes vulnerable. Cuan absurdo es todo a tu alrededor – Piérdete – gruñes intentando calmar los latidos de tu corazón.

Siempre tan amable, Malfoy – te dice al pasar por tu lado, ataviado con su uniforme de Quidditch tiene aún más aire de rebelde, de oveja negra de la familia, y quieres maldecirle ahí mismo por ser tan condenadamente atractivo.

… - te levantes haciendo acopio de toda tu elegancia, recoges tus cosas y pasas junto a él, vuestros hombros chocan un segundo, y una pequeña descarga sacude tu cuerpo giras el rostro y os encontráis a escasos centímetros. ¿Hay algo más azul que sus ojos?.

Puede que si te acercas tanto, acabe por pegarte algo… no soy más que carroña, ¿recuerdas? – claro que recuerdas aquel maldito día, en que tu lengua se soltó y desesperado y sobre todo frustrado soltaste todo el veneno que como buena serpiente llevas dentro, en su contra, porque te hervía la sangre verlo junto a alguien que no fueras tú.

No puedo olvidar una verdad como esa – sigues tú camino hasta que su voz a varios metros te detiene

Malfoy – te giras - ¿Aún crees que esa mascara que llevas, te va a llevar algún lugar?

Cada fibra de tu ser tembló, cada milésima parte de cuerpo vibró y tu alma se expandió como no lo había hecho en toda tu existencia. ¿Podría ser cierto? Tal vez él se había dado cuenta, ¿quizás él podría saber que el verdadero Lucius subyace bajo esa fachada?

No me engañas, yo no soy como los demás – te dijo, y ¡oh, dios! claro que no es como los demás, sino ¿Por qué te vuelve completamente loco?

… - diste un temeroso paso al frente y él alzó aún más la mirada, irguiendo la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado. Otro paso, con menos temor y más ansias.

… - te sorprendió que diera otro paso más, pero también te gustó – Vamos Malfoy, contesta ¿A dónde crees que esa fachada te va a llevar?

Donde el destino me ordené – dijiste casi frente con frente, cuando los dos disteis un paso a la vez – Soy siervo de apellido, esclavo de mi sangre.

¿Alguien puede creer semejante estupidez?

Es en lo que debo creer.

¿Por qué?

Eres un sangre pura, ¿es que no te han enseñando nada?

¿Sabes? Olvidar, no es tan difícil – su respiración, lenta y pausada recorre tus labios y se cuela bajo ellos, estás aspirando su esencia, su vida.

¿Olvidar?

Lo que nos enseñaron – pestañea, un par de veces – Solo tienes que dejar salir tu verdadero yo, porque… - se inclina hacia delante y susurra a tu oído – Los dos sabemos, que hay otro Lucius bajo esa fría fachada.

Y se fue.

Así sin más, después de romper tus esquemas, de desgarrarte el corazón y el alma, siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si las palabras que acababa de decir no significarán nada, como si no te hubiera pisoteado el orgullo. Como si después de aquello pudieras seguir siendo el Lucius Malfoy que todos ven.

Y hoy, demasiado tiempo después lo vuelves a tener cara a cara, con más de media vida separándoos, con destinos paralelos que por circunstancias de la vida se han vuelto a cruzar.

Tú querías derribar aquella fachada y mostrarle al verdadero Lucius, pero no lo hiciste, el miedo al fracaso, a la decepción acabó con todas tus expectativas. Eso y una nueva decisión no tomada por ti. La que te unió a tu ya fallecida esposa, la que te otorgo un hijo que lamentablemente sigue los mismos pasos que tú, que se convertirá en un frío témpano de hielo, y que seguramente perderá la oportunidad de ser feliz. Porque como tú, Draco, se rige por las apariencias, pero como tú tiene un reflejo en el espejo, que le devuelve un Draco que probablemente nunca saldrá a la luz, aunque quizás… solo quizás él pueda tener una esperanza.

Lo ves en sus ojos, que centellean cuando ese maldito Potter anda cerca, porque no es rivalidad, ni ganas de ser mejor que él, porque sabes que tu hijo ha caído en esa red tejida por el corazón, y que probablemente no pueda escapar. Porque Draco es capaz de amar, porque el destino no puede ser tan cruel para él, y porque tú eres su padre y harás lo que este en tu mano, para que esa fachada caiga, por lo menos con él.

¿A que esperas? – su voz te devuelve a la realidad – Vamos, Malfoy, mátame, ¿no estamos aquí para eso?

… - sigue siendo tan altivo como siempre, no importan los años en Azkaban, los años de huida, y los años de guerra que carga a sus espaldas, porque hay algo que nadie ha podido apagar, y es el brillo de sus ojos azules – Black, no estás en condiciones de pedir nada, te recuerdo que eres un prisionero.

Un prisionero es el que carece de libertad – te miró fijamente – yo siempre he sido libre.

… - ¿Por qué tú nunca has podido serlo? ¿Por qué no pudisteis serlo juntos?

Malfoy… - rugió – Mátame…

¡Cállate! – le ordenaste – No voy a matarte.

¿Qué? – asombrado encarnó una ceja - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con un deje de miedo en su voz.

… - sonreíste de medio lado y te acercaste hasta él, atado de pies y manos a una silla de metal. Inclinándote hacia delante le susurraste al oído – voy a liberarte.

… - gimió instintivamente, y volteó el rostro, instante en el que vuestras narices se rozaron, y vuestros ojos se traspasaron por completo – Siempre ha sido libre… - vuestros labios se rozaron un segundo, y el miedo lo invadió todo te retiraste y rompiste el conjuro que le mantenía preso.

Tu ahijado, está dos plantas más arriba. La guardia se retirará dentro de quince minutos, tienes que ser rápido – apartaste la mirada cuando le viste ponerse en pie, y toquetearse las doloridas muñecas – Draco está esperándote en las escaleras.

¿Tu hijo?

Esto es un traslador – le tendiste tu bastón, algo de lo que nunca te has separado – Os llevara a las afueras de Hogwarts, es el único lugar seguro que queda ya. Tienes que llevarte a Draco, es la única condición, quiero que la Orden le de asilo, el tiene toda la información necesaria para que esto termine.

Pero…

Solo quiero que Draco tenga una oportunidad – suspiraste dándote la vuelta – Prométeme que Draco tendrá esa oportunidad.

Malfoy, tu hijo es un mortifago…

No importa. Quiero que me lo prometas… sino… no saldréis de aquí.

¿Por qué?

No hay razones, solo quiero que…

Draco tenga una oportunidad – terminó – ¿Y tú?

Es demasiado por tarde – de nuevo gris y azul enfrentándose, quisiste maldecir el día en el que te enamoraste de él, las noches que has pasado en vela pensando en lo que sería estrecharle entre tus brazos, los sueños que anhelaste cumplir – vamos, tienes que irte. No tienes mucho tiempo.

… - camino hasta tu lado – Quizás no es demasiado tarde… - alzaste la mirada – puede que….

Es demasiado tarde – casi susurraste. Sirius siguió su camino pero se detuvo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

Siempre he sido libre de espíritu, pero prisionero de mis sentimientos – caminó despacio hasta ti, estabais tan cerca como aquel día en el lago, como el día en que su aliento se coló por tus labios – siempre has sido el carcelero de mi corazón.

Y tu más profundo anhelo, tu deseo más oscuro vio por fin la luz, cuando vuestros labios sellaron vuestro primer y único beso. Y el tiempo no se detuvo, y no hubo ni caricias ni abrazos, solo un beso que te supo a gloria, que te hizo saber que la vida había merecido la pena solo por eso.

Salió de tu vida como había entrado, sin hacer apenas ruido pero dejando tu alma y tu corazón, hechos jirones, pero a quien le importa ya eso, si ahora ya no tienes que mirarte en el espejo, para saber que frente al mundo se muestra el verdadero Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
